Los Juegos Del Amor
by Funny Wara
Summary: ...Nunca me imagine llegar hasta aquí, esta chica se ah vuelto un problema, pero como dice la canción, "los juegitos del amor terminan en la cama"...no me interesa que seas una zorra, aun te amo...
1. Chapter 1

Los juegos Del amor

Capítulo 1

…

…

…

Bueno, no será un drama será un relato más bien de lo que ocurrió, o bueno de lo que casi ocurrió, o bueno de lo que jamás ocurrirá…

Bueno todo empezó un día, un día aburrido en la cabaña, donde todo era común y corriente los típicos "clientes" todo era normal esa monotonía había atrapado mi vida, y cuando menos lo pensé había ya cumplido mis 16 años no era de salir y estar de fiesta en fiesta en fiesta era una persona relajada más bien con intereses mas intelectuales, como la lectura y los deportes, ¿Qué si había experimentado el amor en todas sus facetas? Claro, había amado, odiado y había experimentado lo más dulce del placer, bueno debo decir que desde entonces soy un experto.

¿Cuál era mi relación con Wendy hasta el momento? Bueno, la verdad todo siempre era igual, un día creo que fue cuando tenía 14 recuerdo haberle dicho todo ¿pueden creerlo? Mi declaración duro casi diez minutos y ella me respondió con un simple "lo pensare"…desde entonces jamás le di mucha importancia a esa chica, aunque si soy honesto conmigo mismo, esa chica, esa chica un ponía mi mundo de cabeza…

A decir verdad la relación con mi familia era un asco nadie se hablaba con nadie mi hermana siempre tuvo un espíritu festivo, y siempre trataba reunir a la familia, pero hasta hoy nunca tuvo éxito…a veces pensaba que ella era igual que yo pero yo cambie, en el hecho de que madure a la fuerza, pero ella estaba madurando como, emmm con esa inocencia bueno algo así, la verdad no se muy hace muy adecuado hablar de eso…

Un día me levante con una actitud muy normal debo decir que esta actitud ya se tornaba muy aburrida así que busque hacer algo con mi hermana, pero tuve que esperar hasta las 8pm por que tuvo que salir…debo decir que un IPod en esas circunstancias hace que el tiempo se pase volando…

De repente llego Wendy, no se hacía aquí, la verdad ya su presencia me molestaba ya habían pasado muchos años, verla era como verte las piernas a diario…

-Hola dipper- me dijo con una mirada perdida, ¿acaso me tenía miedo?...

-hola Wendy- le respondí sin dejar de mirar a mi IPod el cual se hacía aún más interesante cada vez que ella me hablaba, en pocas palabras me importa un pico que quiera ella…

-emmm, ¿Dónde están todos?-

-bueno Mabel no sé dónde está, soos lo despedimos hace dos años cuando lo encontramos haciendo sus cochinadas en el sótano y mi tío Stan murió hace como emmm, ah si no recuerdo porque no me interesa- si fui un poco duro, pero es la verdad el solo hecho de verla me molestaba y mucho…

-emm, lo siento esperare a Mabel afuera- dijo mientras sacaba su caja de cigarrillos y se iba afuera

Ese era otro aspecto parte de mi odio era porque como mi hermana y ella se llevaban tan bien, Wendy estaba convirtiendo a mi hermana en una zorra, si esa es la palabra zorra… ¿Qué si estoy juzgando mal? Me importa un bledo, ella siempre fue así siempre andaba de fiesta en fiesta y se acostaba con cualquier chico bonito, bueno eso aún no lo sé pero de que andaba a toda hora con alguien diferente significaba algo ¿o no?...

Cuando por fin llego mi hermana en cuando Wendy se llena de valor y hace lo que quiere cuando mi hermana está presente…cuando Mabel entro Wendy entro fumando y simplemente yo replique era mi casa y aquí obedece o se puede ir a la mi…bueno no seamos tan expresivos…

-Wendy, por favor, no quiero que fumes aquí adentro-

-si claro, no te esponjes Dip- es un chiste cierto, ese sobrenombre me tenía cansado es como si ella me tuviera confianza y no es así…

Después de eso le pedí a mi hermana que hiciéramos algo que nos uniera un poco, ya sabes de hermano a hermana…ella tenía iniciativa, y saco una caja algo extraña, era una caja antigua, bueno después de casi 5 años de vivir una cantidad de misterios ya nada me puede sorprender, no me extrañaba que ese juego se volviera algo así como una fantasía así que si iba a pasar algo raro con ese "juego" mejor, debía esperar a mañana…

-emm sabes, mejor me voy a dormir- le dije a las chicas con un tono aburrido…

-¿no te quedas a jugar?- me dijo Mabel. Si sonaba algo infantil pero, era una buena acción…

-bueno, dejémoslo para mañana ahora está algo tarde, será mejor que vayas a descansar- le dije

-emm está bien-

-ah y Mabel, NI SE TE OCURRA ABIRIR ESA CAJA SIN QUE YO ESTE PRESENTE- le dije porque sabía que todo aquí era un maldito misterio y la verdad solo quería evitaros…

-si, claro- me dijo y dejo la caja sobre la mesa sin darle mucha importancia…

Cuando subí a mi habitación y coloque los auriculares en mi oídos, el mundo podía caerse porque la verdad los auriculares al igual que todas las personas hace que entres en tu propio universo, y bueno siempre funciona cuando estas estresado o molesto e incluso enamorado…

Había pasado un buen rato dormido con los auriculares desperté y vi la hora eran casi las 3am, baje deje los auriculares en mi habitación, y típico cuando baje vi a Mabel dormida en el sofá frente a la tv, y Wendy estaba allí, despierta, cuando me vio sabía que algo no andaba bien…

-¿Wendy?, ¿pasa algo malo?- le pregunte porque en su mirada podía ver reflejado dolor, tristeza, angustia y desespero, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlos…

-no, nada solo son cosas personales- me dijo suspirando…

La verdad como ya les había dicho me podía importar un bledo lo que ella tuviera o lo que le estuviera pasando…

-bien, no dejes que esas "cosas personales" no te dejen dormir- le dije dándole la espalda y dirigiéndome hacia la cocina…pero muy pronto el verdadero infierno comenzaría…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

…

…

…

Cuando termine de socializar con ella, me dirigí hacia la cocina…no estaba en todos mis sentidos ya que estaba como en una especie de "trance" si trance es de esos que te dan cuando te despiertas sin haber dormido muy bien…abrí el refrigerador y tome un poco de leche, si era casi una costumbre hacer eso casi a las 3am…pero algo no estaba bien, pues Wendy había entrado a la cocina y al juzgar por su mirada, tenía algo que decirme...

-¿se te ofrece algo? ¿Quieres un vaso de leche? O ¿Qué?- le pregunte obviamente mi tono nunca pasaba a ser un tono burlón o irrespetuoso era más bien como una mezcla perfecta entre un chiste amigable y la madures de una frase…

-no, no solo me preguntaba si- me decía mientras se apretaba el brazo en señal de nerviosismo…

-¿sí? ¿Qué?, créeme eh visto mucho en este lugar nada de lo que me digas puede impresionarme, o bueno eso depende de ti- le dije como con doble sentido, ustedes entenderán…

-bueno…quería saber, ¿Qué opinas de mí?- bueno después de todo si me había sorprendido un poco…

-buen, ¿en qué sentido?-

-en el sentido general-

-bueno eres una chica con la suficiente edad creo yo, para asumir tu vida, y claro te considero parte de mi familia a igual que Mabel, ya que hemos pasado mucho todos juntos, eres como mi hermana- le dije saliendo de la cocina dándole de nuevo la espalda, pero alcance a notar que había una gran expresión de depresión en su rostro

-como una hermana, eso no me hubieras dicho hace unos años- me dijo fríamente sin siquiera voltear a ver mi espalda…

-las cosas cambian en unos años, además tú te quedaste pensando en eso, debo decir que a lo que quieres llegar seguirá siendo un misterio, y eso no seguirá siendo mi tormento no señor, descansa Wendy, y piensa muy bien en cada cosa que vas a decir ya sea pasado, presente o futuro, o no sabes que, no pienses en un futuro porque si no puedes superar tu pasado tu futuro será una pesadilla- le dije subiendo las escaleras pero me detuve a medio camino cuando escuche una protesta de su parte…

-pero algo que me queda claro dipper, es que de mi jamás podrás escapar- me dijo levantado su mirada orgullosa…

-tienes razón, pero eso no significa que sea esclavo de esos bellos ojos Wendy- le dije dedicándole una sonrisa a pesar de que era una mala persona jamás pude escapar de sus encantos…

Y cuando llegue a mi habitación no deje de pensar en eso en los próximos 10 minutos luego me quede dormido, fue algo simple ya les había dicho no me iba a atormentar con eso…

A la mañana siguiente desperté con actitud más activa creo que esa pequeña charla con Wendy me hizo despertar el espíritu, pero ¿y si llegamos a algo más allá de las palabras? Bueno no quisiera imaginármelo, ¿porque? Por eso no iba a pasar…

Cuando baje note que el desayuno estaba listo y me senté en la pequeña mesa que había y claro Wendy estaba del otro lado con sus cabellos desordenados por una buena noche de sueño, debía decir que se veía muy bonita con ese tipo de peinado era algo más natural cuando me vio sonrió y no se me entro la idiotez y le devolví la sonrisa… cuando me senté no hubo una sola palabra la "chef" de esa mañana le gano el sueño y se acostó de nuevo, entonces comenzó la incomodidad…

No dejábamos de vernos y sonrojándonos no sé qué me pasaba intelectualmente ya había superado a Wendy pero al verla el juego cambiaba es como si ella tuviera control sobre mi…

Bueno hasta el momento nada podía empeorar…pero esto es un relato así que "YO Y MI BOCOTA" sentía como el pie desnudo de Wendy jugaba con los míos…ella sonreía y jugaba cada vez más enredando ambos pies y acariciándolos por debajo de la mesa, la verdad no sé qué quiera ni que yo le importara, o acaso ¿quería solo sexo y ya?...bueno, si era solo eso, eso podríamos solucionarlo…espera, espera que, no yo no tenía sexo solo porque si, si yo tenía sexo era por amor, es decir eso, yo hacia el amor, no tenía sexo por que la diferencia es muy clara…cuando tu tienes sexo es sin compromiso propio pero si haces el amor, obviamente debe tener fines para una familia o algo así…(creo que quedo bastante claro)…

De un momento a otro rompí el silencio incómodo y puse los puntos sobre las "i"

-¿a qué juegas Wendy?- le dije entre tono serio y juguetón porque la verdad si soy sincero conmigo mismo ella seguía atrayéndome…

Ella solo me miro y siguió sonriendo como si le hiciera gracia la situación…

-bueno la verdad, esto no es un juego-  
¿Cómo? No era un juego?

De repente todo lo que yo consideraba real se convirtió en oscuridad y me encontraba allí en la oscuridad, solo me estaba preguntando ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero luego recordé, el "juego de Mabel" de seguro la muy terca lo abrió cuando estaba dormido, bueno debía situarme en un punto o realidad o sueño…no encontraría respuestas así, pero de repente una figura apareció era una figura que iluminaba el espacio oscuro que había pero en esa oscuridad no había as que vacío…

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunte en voz alta…

-yo soy el espíritu del corazón y la razón-

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba confundido…

-bueno supongo que abriste la caja donde venía este afortunado juego-

-¿juego?-

-sí, si un juego nada dañino, la verdad es que soy de los pocos espíritus buenos que habitan en este raro lugar, y pues cuando se abre mi caja el espíritu busca al corazón más justo y cercano para hacerlo que juegue-

-pero, ¿si no quiero jugar?-

-pues no hay problema, pero debo decir que te pierdes una gran oportunidad-

-mmm, ¿de qué clase de juego estamos hablando?-

-así no funciona, debes jugar para saber eso-

-pero ¿poder salir del juego en cualquier momento?-

-si claro-

-bueno, porque no probar- le dije decidido a entrar a este extraño y curioso juego "aparentemente inofensivo"

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

…

…

…

La verdad no estaba muy seguro de ese "juego" pero si era inofensivo porque asustarme…

-bien, bien acepto- le dije algo dudoso…

-excelente vamos a divertirnos- dijo esto esparciendo una especie de luz donde apareció mi hermana y Wendy pero al verlas no estaban muy "consientes" solo estaban frente a mi sin moverse…

-ey un momento dijiste que era un juego inofensivo- le replicaba

-y lo es, déjame primero explicarte como es la dinámica- me dijo tratando de calmarme…

-eso espero, no quiero que estés en mis historias de terror o encima de mi chimenea- es hizo que "esa cosa" se ruborizara un poco, no era una cosa era más bien una luz o algo así…

-es fácil, estas chicas que vez aquí, no son realmente ellas son más bien una representación, y la que escojas podrás explorar su subconscientes sus emociones sus sueños, todo-

-¿y que fin tiene el explorara todo de una persona?-

-bueno eso deberías preguntarle a mi creador, ah cierto no puedes, está muerto jajaja-

-ah claro- le dije pensando en si sería correcto violar por decirlo así pues la privacidad de sus pensamientos…

-bueno elige rápido niño no tengo todo el día- me dijo apurándome…

-sí, si ya, ya la elijo a ella, la mayor- le dije señalando la "representación de Wendy"

-si claro disfruta tu paseo- de un momento a otro todo cambio había luz y un sendero me guiaba hasta la entrada de un área llamada "vida diaria" entonces comprendí que este "recorrido" estaría dividió por áreas…

Avance un poco más por ese sendero y vi que cerca allí había una chica, era similar a Wendy pero a diferencia de ella su camisa era blanca, y no traía puesto su gorro…intente hablar con ella, tal vez en esta dimensión podía ser diferente…

-emm ¿hola?- le pregunte dudoso y cuando me vio tenía una sonrisa que jamás había visto en Wendy era una sonrisa sincera, una sonrisa que decía "todo esta bien"…

-HOLA ¿Cómo estás?- me dijo sonriente, pero me dije ¿Por qué se me hace que no sabe quién soy?

-¿no sabes quién soy yo?

-no, la verdad no tengo idea- luego escuche en mi mente la voz de aquella luz en mi cabeza…

-ella no sabe quién eres ella es la representación de la razón de Wendy, y como toda razón del ser humano es sincera, justa y sin mal alguno es decir que en ella no encontraras sino pureza ella podrá guiarte en el recorrido por todos los sectores, ah y ella no sabe que o quien en la verdadera Wendy, ella es solo la supervisora de sus acciones y pues como ella lo juzgue es como reaccionara Wendy en la vida real-

Claro era bastante obvio, la razón de todos los seres humanos es pura justa honesta y todo lo contrario al mundo exterior…

-oye, emm me preguntaba si me darías un recorrido por aquí-

-claro, después de todo conozco muy bien cada rincón de este sitio, vamos entremos- me dijo tomándome de la mano llevándome a la primera área…

Cuando entramos a la primera área vi un montón de imágenes flotando era Wendy en sus labores diarias y habían divisiones por categorías en este casi "Vida diaria: Día, tarde, noche"

-mmm, ¿Cómo puedo seleccionar lo que quiero ver?- le pregunte viendo las imágenes…

-es fácil, apuntale con el dedo, y ya verás todas las aventuras de esta loca chica- me dijo sonriente…

Apunte hacia la sección de "tarde" que era cuando ella se la pasaba con mi hermana…cuando la sección esparció un montón de imágenes vi una en particular que llamo mi atención…era la imagen de mi hermana pidiéndole un cigarrillo a Wendy, estaba molesto pero debía ver la imagen a ver que ocurría…mi hermana insistía en que Wendy le diera el cigarro pero Wendy respondió "si lo hago tu hermano me mata" me tranquilice hasta que Mabel le quito el cigarrillo de las manos y Wendy se quedó allí mirándola …estaba invadido por la rabia…

-oye, dime ¿Cuándo paso esto de esta imagen?- la chica vio la imagen y pensativa me respondió…

-bueno, es de las primeras que se mostró de seguro paso dentro de esta semana- me dijo aun sonriente –no me gustaría ser la madre de esa chica Mabel- añadió ella…

-bien, cuando me vea con Wendy la voy a matar-

-pero ella no ah hecho nada malo-

-no trates de defenderla, no la conoces lo suficiente como para decir eso- la chica me vio con un suspiro en sus labios y me respondió…

-créeme la conozco mejor que nadie, es más me atrevería a decir que eres tu quien no la conoce lo suficiente- cuando me dijo eso pensé en replicarle pero recordé lo que me había dicho aquella luz flotante, "ella es un ser puro, es decir justa, honesta y sin ninguna faceta negativa"

-de eso no estoy seguro, por eso quiero que me enseñes, quien es Wendy que sueña que desea que odia, ¿quieres ser mi guía a través de esta chica? Quiero saber todo lo que tú sabes, desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies- le dije seguro de mí mismo…

-claro, será un placer ayudarte- me dijo sonriéndome la verdad me estaba enamorando de esta chica pero si lo hacía me daría un buen golpe contra la verdadera wendy…

Seguimos avanzando hasta la siguiente área pero esta primera área era muy larga y después de ver lo que había visto hace un momento no tenía nada más que ver en esta área y solo seguí y seguí hasta que a lo lejos divise la salida hacia otra área…

-será mejor que cubras tus oídos antes de entrar a esta área- me dijo

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- le pregunte confundido…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿reviwes?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

…

…

…

La chica que representaba la razón de Wendy me dijo que me cubriera los oídos pero ¿no sabía porque?...

-¿Por qué quieres que me cubra los oídos?- le pregunte confundido…

-porque entraremos al área de los miedos- me dijo sonriente…

-espera, ¿Qué se supone que hay en esa área?- le dije un tanto nervioso…

-bueno, no quiero dañar la sorpresa descríbelo tú mismo-

Me asome un poco para ver el sendero y apenas se veía ya que era muy oscura esa área, entonces tome valor y entre, a lo lejos pude ver que habían unas pocas imágenes flotantes, pero tenía miedo a lo que podía pasar, cuando de repente la chica me hablo en el oído haciendo que me exaltara…

-aterrador ¿no crees?- me dijo en voz baja…

-si claro, ya dime ¿Cuál se supone que es el miedo?-

-bueno, en primera instancia es la oscuridad obvio lo segundo las imágenes que están allí al fondo y pues había otra cosa pero eso es una sorpresa- una sorpresa claro que clase sorpresa solo espero no orinarme del miedo…

Avanzamos un poco más hasta llegar a las imagen donde se podían visualizar unas cosas a las que Wendy les tenía un miedo terrible, en las imágenes había insectos, animales salvajes el hombre de una película de terror muchas cosas que me parecieron "normales" si hablamos de una adolecente promedio, pero hubo algo, que me llamo la atención demasiado…había una imagen mía, pero era extraño, ¿Wendy, me tenía miedo? Pero no sabía porque había una imagen mía allí, pero la chica fue la que se encargó de resolver mi duda…

-oye, ¿Por qué hay una imagen de este chico aquí?- le dije sabiendo que ella no debía saber quién era yo…

-ah es fácil, esta chica le tiene pánico, no pavor, no es decir mucho pero mucho miedo a este chico cuando está enojado- me dijo algo ruborizada como si ella también le tuviera miedo…

-¿Cuándo estoy enojado? No me lo esperaba- dije suspirando…

-bueno vamos aún falta la sorpresa- ya había olvidado esa tal "sorpresa" aunque no sabía de qué se trataba solo seguí avanzando, todo seguía oscuro pero de repente la sorpresa llego, un ruido muy fuerte en esa oscuridad me tomo desprevenido haciendo que gritara del terror y brincara como una niña…cuando el ruido paso la chica solo se reía de mí...

-así que los ruidos fuertes ¿eh?- le dije a la chica la cual aún se estaba riendo de mí…

-correcto, ese es otro temor de esta chica, ajajaja al parecer también es el tuyo- se reía la chica…

-bueno, un ruido fuerte cuando tienes la guardia baja obviamente asusta a cualquiera- me defendía mirando sin gracia mientras ella se reía…

-si como no, sigamos aún falta mucho- me dijo mientras yo la veía desde el suelo…

Avanzamos hasta la salida del sendero y la luz me segó un poco cuando salimos…

-y ¿ahora qué sigue?- le pregunte reincorporándome a la luz…

-bueno, ahora viene un área que se asimilo con otra-

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿De qué área hablas?-

-bueno, a medida que pasaron los años esta chica logro unir estas áreas no sé cómo, pero los sueños y admiraciones se unieron yo creo que es porque ella quiere ser como otras personas la verdad no estoy muy segura-…

-conque sueños y admiraciones, creo que esta área podría ser interesante- dije mientras me encaminaba hacia ella…

-si es una área algo cursi me parece-

-¿Por qué?- pregunte…

-todo tiene color rosa y esas cosas-

-ah ya veo- bueno era honesta y tenía el agrado por los colores de Wendy jeje me caía bien era inocente pero madura, era como una mezcla entre mi antigua hermana y Wendy actual la cual era una mezcla "peculiar"…entramos a aquella área y vi que habían muchas fotografías de Wendy soñando con varios trabajos veía a Wendy como abogada como doctora pero en la vida real no lo era, eso solo me decía una cosa…

-oye, su sueño en la vida es ¿tener un trabajo?- le pregunte con un ligero tono burlón a la chica…

-emm, bueno así parece- me dijo algo decepcionada…

-jej bueno en fin soñar no cuesta nada- le dije avanzando un poco más viendo más y más trabajos con los que Wendy soñaba…pero había algo que llamo mi atención era Wendy "trabajando" como dueña de la cabaña, bueno debía decir que eso me honraba quería ser igual que yo, bueno desde que convertí la cabaña en una sala de eventos gano mucho dinero, entonces eso lo explicaba todo…

-Sabes creo que ya vi suficiente- le dije a la chica…

-no, no aún falta lo mejor el área del amor, es algo graciosa a mi parecer te va a llamar mucho la atención- me dijo sonriente…pero si era realmente honesto con ella la verdad era lo único que me podía interesar de la complicada mente de Wendy…

-¿te gustaría llevarme a esa zona?- le pregunte

-si claro, vamos no es muy grande es más diría que es la más pequeña área de todas las áreas aquí- me dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risita inocente…

Me tomo de la mano cosa que hizo que me sonrojara levemente y me llevo hacia el área del amor…pensaba que si algo llegara a pasar con esta chica estaría realmente complicada esta situación…

…

…

…

Continuara…

¿Preguntas?

¿reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

…

…

…

Caminamos unos metros más adentro de esta extraña habitación, vi que estaba decorada como con rosa y un color azul noche, daba miedo pero a la vez no, bueno yo mismo me entiendo…

-¿Qué tiene de especial esta zona?- le pregunte viendo los sombríos tonos que nos dirigía hacia las imágenes…

-bueno, es la más pequeña de todas- me dijo avanzando aun mas, pero a medida que avanzábamos solo veía imágenes de Wendy con su antiguo ex novio, era ya algo muy viejo pero algo llamo mi atención mas adelante…

-ey, ¿qué es eso por allá?- le pregunte viendo como una luz brillante alumbraba una pequeña cajita dorada..

-ah, eso es el testamento-

-¿testamento?-

-si, si es donde ella describe verdad sobre su amor y donde los guarda para siempre-

-¿y porque es un escrito y no tiene imágenes?- pregunte confundido

-sencillo, porque hay pensamientos que tus sabes que son importantes que tu sabes que están ahí, pero tu mente no le gusta la idea de visualizarlos así que se guardan de esta manera, a la antigua- me dijo sonriendo…

-emmm, ¿p…puedo abrirlo?- le dije dudoso…

-adelante- me respondió viendo hacia otro lado…

Abrir aquel cajoncito y saque un pergamino que estaba muy bien cuidado, era algo extenso asi que podría tener una idea más concreta sobre lo que ella pensaba…

"el amor, algo complejo pero emocionante algo que sabes cuando viene y cuando va, por mi parte estuve buscando lo que fuera correcto para mí, lo que me hiciera bien y feliz, pero cuando me di cuenta que lo que estaba buscando era el hermano de la que ahora es mi mejor amiga, se que fui una idiota al rechazarlo, es el único hombre que ah estado presente en todos estos años es el único de nosotros 3 que consiguió madurar y es el único que me ah robado el corazón, siempre trato de atraerlo con actos y con palabras pero jamás lo logre, el me supero a mí, pero yo jamás pude superarlo a él, el amor que siento por él es extraño es mas la admiración y el respeto lo que hace la diferencia del nuevo Dipper, para mí es un amor platónico, espero que si algún día puedo cambiar sea para que el me vea y me dedique una sonrisa y un caluroso "hola" como lo hacía antes de que mis manos destruyeran su amoroso y lleno de vida corazón"

No leí ni una palabra más ya era suficiente, no iba a discutir conmigo mismo no iba a hacer preguntas no iba a hacer o decir nada, todo era claro y muy especifico…

-¿terminaste tan rápido?- me preguntaba la chica

-mmm…si termine- le dije guardando cuidadosamente el pergamino en la cajita y saliendo de esa zona…

-pero, ¿Qué decía o que tenía esa carta?- me dijo preocupada de que tal vez me diera una decaída…

-no, no tenía nada solo fue bastante…explicito, era más de lo que esperaba- le dije…

En eso aprecio esa extraña luz y comenzó a hablarme…

-entonces ¿terminaste tu recorrido?- me preguntaba…

-si, sácame de aquí- le dije levantándome dándole la espalda a la chica, pero cuando voltee a verla vi que tenía una simple sonrisa inocente como si no sintiera que la voy a dejar para siempre, me daba mucha nostalgia…me acerque a ella para darle una despedida…

-entonces, creo que fue todo ¿no?- me decía con una voz dulce e inocente me sentía como un vil engendro…

-emmm, si pero- balbuceaba apenado…

-¿pero?- me decía inclinando su cabeza para encontrar mis ojos…

-pero, yo-

-pero, tu ¿Qué?- me decía inocentemente sabía que no tenia malas intenciones, pero estaba haciendo esto mas difícil…

-fuiste muy buena conmigo, y en este poco tiempo créeme que no me gustaría dejarte- le dije lo que de verdad pasaba lo que mi corazón sentía no me brotaron mas palabras….

-a mi tampoco eres el único que ah estado aquí- cuando ella dijo eso mi imaginación me hizo ver como su ropa cambiaba de color como si se tratara de la verdadera Wendy…

-bueno, solo quiero darte las gracias- cuando dije eso ella se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un fuerte abraso, no pude hacer más que corresponderle ya que por el momento no llegaríamos a nada mas, bueno eso creí cuando junto sus labios con los míos en un beso corto…

-estaba aquí para ayudarte, fue un placer espero que vuelvas pronto- cuando me dijo eso solo se desvaneció en el aire, a pesar de que fuera ella me había enamorado, y el secreto para que ella regresara en la vida real era reconstruir a su "yo" real…aquella luz brillo mas de lo usual y de un momento a otro estaba en mi habitación 100% de que estaba en el mundo real…

Baje al primer piso de suerte ahí estaba Wendy en la cocina mientras mi hermana se estaba aseando al verla volvió a mi ese recuerdo de la Wendy perfecta, me senté frente a ella y ella solo se fue como si no quisiera verme, entonces la seguí hasta la sala ella estuvo allí y espere el momento perfecto para decirle lo que sabía…

En eso mi hermana bajaba las escaleras y le hizo una seña a Wendy para que saliera con ella, cuando Mabel salió por la puerta, tome a Wendy del brazo y le dije un par de cosas al oído…

-el cambio se inicia mirando hacia adelante- le dije sin verla a los ojos…

-creo que el que debe cambiar eres tu- me respondió como si supiera de que estaba hablando…

-no me pidas que cambie, porque no puedo-

-no te pido que cambies, te pido que me cambies- me dijo con una sonrisa…

-are lo que pueda, no prometo nada-

-con una ilusión basta- me dijo esto dándome un corte beso en la mejilla, y si era el comienzo de una nueva Wendy y esperaba que de mi hermana también…

-Wendy, una cosa más- le dije antes de que se alejara lo suficiente…

-¿Qué?-

-prometo cortarte los dedos si te veo fumando cerca de mi hermana- le dije esto y ella hizo una sonrisa un poco asustada lo que significa que después de todo esa representación, era real, o bueno Wendy estuvo presente todo el tiempo….

FIN

…

…

…

Gracias a todos mis lectores, yo soy Funny Wara gracias por preferirme…

Créditos…

Empire of Hearts (Radio Edit) – Gaia

Beatuiful Life (feat. Cindy Alma) – Armin Van Buuren

End of the Road (feat. Jaren) – Aly & Fila

This Love – Maroon 5

…

Trama original de producción Ljuan Funny Wara…

Gracias.


End file.
